It's a Poi Poi World
by YuriChan220
Summary: In Yuudachi's world, love is something that she really wants.


**It's a "Poi Poi" World**

**Pairing: Fubuki x Mutsuki x Yuudachi**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Finally, I'm writing with the 3 best friends of Kantai Collection. A little late on that, but the other Fleet Girls caught my attention first. XD So, please enjoy the story~!**

"Haaah…" Yuudachi sighs as she looks out the window of their dorm. Since her remodel, she's changed in appearance, like kitten ear-like locks at the sides and a scarf around her neck. Honestly, it's a very good remodeling look, especially since she's gotten a bit stronger. But even so, remodeling or not, her heart still beats for her two best friends since day one. Since Fubuki transferred. And helped her say the answer to the question that she absolutely paid no attention to. In fact, she could almost feel Fubuki's breath go to her ear when she whispered her answer. It felt…quite nice.

But lately, after training her heart out, she found out that Fubuki and Mutsuki have been…lovey dovey for a while. She didn't realize it until she found the two kissing behind the school building where no one is looking. But Yuudachi was there and witnessed this very scene. Too afraid to approach them, she ran off.

Ever since that day, Yuudachi can never stop thinking about that kiss Fubuki and Mutsuki shared. Ever since Kisaragi's death, Fubuki decided to give all of her love to Mutsuki the best she could. Sure she's no replacement for Kisaragi, but the brunette will do anything to see Mutsuki smile again. Yuudachi supports that, but at the same time, she feels left out from all of this. She's in love with not one, but two girls. And they are Fubuki and Mutsuki. They were always together. Studying, battling as one and pretty much enjoying each other's company. Nothing could be more amazing than this.

"Poiiii…" she sighs again, resting her head on her arms. If only she can tell them how she felt. It should be no problem right? Just those 3 little words. 3 little words that will change her life-

"Yuudachi-chan?" Fubuki calls, startling the blonde.

"Y-yes, Fubuki-chan?"

"Oh, we're just wondering where you are," Mutsuki says as she comes inside the room as well. "Hey, what's the matter? You're all red in the face."

"Huh!? Wh-what do you mean? I'm perfectly fine, poi!" Yuudachi answers as she averts her eyes back and forth.

"She's lying…" Mutsuki deadpans.

"Poi…!" Yuudachi squeaks as she backs away a little.

"She is, isn't she?" Fubuki rubs her chin while eyeing her suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Poi!?" the blonde squeaks again.

"Yep, she's hiding something," Fubuki says. "I can see it in her eyes. Her entire expression."

"Tell us or else!" Mutsuki shouts, coming close to the scared blonde.

"Poiiiiii!"

Then, Fubuki and Mutsuki exchange looks and then share some giggles.

"Oh, dang!" the brunette laughs. "That is so adorable! I can't believe we got that out of her that quick~!"

"Yay! World record~!" Mutsuki cheers.

"Awwww, come on, girls! You're such meanie heads!" Yuudachi whines.

"Ehehe! But seriously, tell us," Fubuki says. "You were so spacey for a couple of days and red in the face whenever you try to talk to us."

"We've been noticing that for a while, Yuudachi-chan," Mutsuki adds.

"Well, ummm…uhhh…" the blonde looks back and forth while eyeing the floor. "It's jus that…well…"

"Yes?" Fubuki urges.

"Poi…!" the blonde quickly buries her head in her hands with a squeak. "It's too embarrassing to tell you!"

"Hey now…" Fubuki pouts adorably and gently takes her hands away from her face to make her look up. "You can't run away from us now."

Yuudachi looks back and forth at her two best friends and lets out another sigh. "Okay…I'll tell you two. You know, both of you have always been lovey dovey with each other, it was hard for me to get even closer to you, Fubuki-chan. You're always busy with Mutsuki-chan here. It almost feels like I'm just a third wheel. It's a sad, sad world, poi…"

Fubuki and Mutsuki look at the disappointed blonde and then at each other with a smile.

"Yuudachi-chan~" the brunette says as she gently takes her hand. "Why don't you tell us straight forward how you feel? Then you won't feel like a third wheel anymore."

"Wait….you mean…" Yuudachi gasps and her two best friends nod. She now realizes that she's just being silly and didn't have the courage to tell either of them. But now that they're both here, she can confess properly. "Fubuki-chan, Mutsuki-chan. For a while now, I've been in love with you. Fubuki-chan first and then Mutsuki-chan. I didn't know what to do."

"Ehehe! Well, now you just confessed you love to both of us," Fubuki says. "That's something right?"

"Poi?" It is then that the blonde finds herself kissing Fubuki, their soft and moist lips touching each other, making her kitten-like hair strands stand up. But it's for a brief moment before pulling away and Mutsuki giving her first kiss as well. The kiss feels so good…and so right that she eagerly returns it. And does the same thing to Fubuki.

"Well~?" the brunette says as she pulls away again.

"How is it now~?" Mutsuki urges.

"It feels…so wonderful, poi~!" the blonde replies happily. "Thank you so much, Fubuki-chan, Mutuski-chan~!"

The three share a cute group hug with lots of giggling here and there. This world of hers isn't so lonely any more. It's a happy world now.


End file.
